


STARISH cuddles

by cylo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Other, Pure, Reader-Insert, various cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylo/pseuds/cylo
Summary: Teeny tiny reader fics with STARISH.Originally posted on prince-x-reader on tumblr.





	1. Natsuki Shinomiya

It wasn’t enough that you had fallen asleep in the afternoon sun that had fallen perfectly onto the couch right after a big lunch,no. You had fallen asleep, practically in a spotlight for Natsuki to find you, with tiny dust particles illuminated like the air was sparkling around you. He had to contain himself, lest he disturbed you. Though, the desire to join you and hold you in his arms was simply too much for the tall idol. He, in every ounce of control in his body, tried to move you ever so slightly, but in his caution, he was using more fingers than palms around your middle. Sleepy giggles came from your nose as you shifted position, but this only intensified how much it tickled. You try to wiggle from the grasp instinctively, but when you open your eyes, Natsuki’s face is glowing with blushing admiration and he dives to nuzzle his face in your neck, abandoning the feather-light touches of before to take you into a firm embrace.

_ “I didn’t mean to wake you but, I can’t help it! You’re just too cute!” _


	2. Tokiya Ichinose

Tokiya took a long sigh before looking up at you gingerly placing a bookmark in the pages of the novel he was reading. He could tell you had something brewing by the glint in your eyes as you smiled. Before he could ask or protest, you picked up his legs by his ankles and turned him to recline on the couch he had been reading on. You climbed over him and nestled yourself into the crook created by him and the back of the couch. He let out a soft chuckle when you returned his book to his hands, even opening it up for him as you set your head over his heart and wrapped your arms around his torso. When you look up to beam at him in victory, your lips are suddenly captured in a sweet and gentle kiss. He wraps his free arm around your shoulders and threads his fingers through your hair as his head leans against yours.

_ “You could have just asked.” _


	3. Cecil Aijima

The winter never agreed with Cecil. While, of course, the sandy desert of Aganapolis would have cold nights and the temperature would drop with the season it was never  _ this _ cold. He pouted as he tried to find some warmth and comfort in the throw blanket wrapped around him, but it was far too thin and could barely cover his curled up form. When you returned with two steaming mugs in your hand the prince immediately perked up, redirecting your offered tea and your own mug to the coffee table. Keeping hold of your hands, he wrapped himself in your arms, pushing you gently onto the couch. He looked up with his stunning turquoise eyes, and you knew you weren’t going anywhere anytime soon. With a small laugh, you kiss his chilly nose and encompass him in a proper embrace.

_ “Nothing compares to the warmth of your love, My Prince/ss.” _


	4. Ren Jinguji

This was the fifth game in a row you’ve beaten him now and you could tell Ren was getting huffy. Sidelong glances that searched you for any hint of cheating or foul play that you answer with a loud ‘smeck’ on his cheek. You insist that he should just get better at the game instead of worrying about what you were doing. You began the next round, but you could feel there was some sort of tension brewing between the two of you. It gnawed at you until it quite literally overcame you. Ren threw his weight on you, reclining onto you as, he took the opportunity of you squirming under him to his advantage and won the round. Smugly, he looks down at you and winks, adding insult to injury. When you pout and turn away, he shifts his body to cradle you in his arms. He returns the kiss you gave him only moments before with the same obnoxious ‘smeck’. 

_ “I win~.” _


	5. Otoya Ittoki

It was nearly 10:30 in the evening when Otoya showed up at your place, smiling sheepishly as he apologized for coming over unannounced, but you came to expect surprise visits from your idol boyfriend. Otoya explained that Tokiya had already fallen asleep and he was feeling too restless to either work quietly or sleep himself. You were trying to list off possible things the two of you could do when you were knocked over as he took you down as he flopped down on the bed. You laugh as you try to break away, but he wraps his arms around you tighter, declaring you’re stuck and you’re never going to escape from his arms. You manage to wrangle yourself free for just a second, opening up an opportunity to strike back, but he catches your hands as you dive on top of him, pushing up as you lay your weight down in attempt to pin him. You can’t help but notice his muscles flexing, your eyes and attention drawn away for just one second and you’ve fallen face-first into his chest. Otoya rolls over and puts his forehead to yours smiling ear to ear, pinning you close to him.

_ “Let’s stay like this for a while, okay?” _


	6. Syo Kurusu

To be quite honest, he had been trying to marathon Prince of Fighters with you for a while now, but with both of your crazy schedules, you’ve only managed to watch the first three episodes (the first one twice because the first time he showed you the both of you ended up passing out halfway through and it was a month later before you could try again.) Now, however, with snacks spread out on the coffee table and the lights dimmed, he had you curled up in his arms, his cheek pressing against yours as you watched on. Every so often his position would change slightly, slowly enveloping you more into his embrace. He let out a long, contented sigh through his nose and pecked your cheek with a quick kiss.

_ “I feel a little spoiled, indulging in my two favorite things at once.” _


	7. Masato Hijirikawa

Mai’s birthday was coming up fast. Masato, bless his heart, had told you all but once that he was going to plan something special for her. Seeing him folded over his tablet, fist to chin in an intense focus, no wonder he didn’t hear you enter. Sighing, you quietly greeted him, as not to startle him. He jumped slightly, anyway, nearly dropping his tablet. Luckily you were able to catch it in time as you were sitting down beside him. His cheeks flushed as he thanked you, trying to put away the tablet to shift his focus to you, but you insisted that you wanted to help out with the arrangements, too. Masato’s heart hastened, that ever-so softness returning in his smiling eyes, and chuckled lightly. How could he refuse you? Reclining back to one arm of the couch, he beckoned you over to join him in his lap. When you settled in, he draped his arms around you with a tender touch. He kissed your cheek before he rested his chin on your shoulder, returning to planning his sister’s celebration.

_ “Thank you for being part of my family.” _


End file.
